


On Her Terms

by paynesgrey



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-16
Updated: 2008-05-16
Packaged: 2019-03-08 14:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13460382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: He hurt her and has to make it up to her - on her terms.





	On Her Terms

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the #072 "Forgiveness" theme at [](http://maiko100.livejournal.com/profile)[maiko100](http://maiko100.livejournal.com/)

"Make it up to me," she demanded, as her dark eyes peered into his. She frowned and watched him as his mouth dropped, eager to speak.

But she wouldn't let him. She tugged on the lapels of his shirt and slid her hands underneath the material against his bare chest. She could feel the air rise and fall in his lungs within his body.

"Mai... I'm sorry," he soothed. She let out a sigh of exasperation.

"I'm tired of hearing it." She tugged him down close to her face, and the air escaping his lips cascaded over hers. His breath became heavy and erratic - excited. "Show me."

He began to slowly peel away her outer clothing, and underneath her long rouge robe was her black undershirt and black skirt. When his hand slowly inched under her blouse, she slapped it away. She rewarded his surprised expression with a fierce glare.

"Not yet. You have to earn it." He tensed but then relaxed, and he cautiously dipped down and traced kisses down the curve her neck.

She closed her eyes and took him in - every lick, every breath. The hum of peace around them made her shiver in her bones. He sighed against her, and her body was more than ready.

But she would make herself wait; it was his punishment. He would make it up to her, and every minute she had to rot in a prison for him, she'd make him wait. She'd make him _work._

His hands were slow, hesitant, but most importantly, sensual. Mai sighed with breaking control. His fingers drummed against her taught waist and she tensed. A kiss to her nose soothed her again.

She felt her own lip quiver. "Stay with me. Don't you dare go away again." Her voice was sharp, tinted with a struggling vulnerability. She sucked in a draught of breath, and the next words barely came out above a whisper. "Pay back every tear I wasted on you." She wanted to call him a jerk, but the way his lips felt on her shoulder through her thin clothes held her stubbornness at bay.

Maybe she'd break to him sooner than she wanted. Maybe he'd get a taste of her before he was allowed.

"Mai... please, forgive me." Stupid. He was being stupid. She didn't want to hear it anymore; she just wanted to _feel_.

"Shut up and just kiss me, idiot," she cried harshly, drawing his face up into hers. He complied, and she felt herself melting when his tongue married with hers.

Damn it she missed him, but she wouldn't tell him yet. She wouldn't forgive him until he completely filled the blanks and cracks in time that they had lost.


End file.
